


Let's go to the carnival!

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael go to the carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go to the carnival!

"Oh look Michael! There's a Ferris Wheel!" Gavin squeals, tugging Michael in the general direction of said attraction. Michael pulls him right back, sending Gavin crashing into him like a snapped rubber band. They've only been at the carnival for an hour and Gavin has talked him into getting onto every and any ride that he's seen. Michael is tired, grouchy and most of all hungry. So he tugs a baffled Gavin over to the first food stall he can find, stomach growling at the smell of cooking burgers. "Michael, we can eat later. I want to go on the Ferris Wheel." Gavin pouts, trying and failing to drag Michael back in that direction. Michael glares at him.  
"We can do that afterwards. I am going to eat right now whether you like it or not." Michael tells him. Gavin lets out a long, heavy sigh but otherwise lets the subject drop. He knows how grumpy Michael gets without food inside of him.

  
The line was long but they made it, Michael humming around the mouthful of burger he'd smothered in ketchup. Gavin settled for a hot dog, smothering his own sauce across his lips as he tried to cram the entire thing into his mouth and save time. He almost chokes and Michael shakes his head at him. Its as though he's babysitting a child, not on a date with his boyfriend. As expected, Gavin finishes before Michael. He lazily wipes the sauce from his mouth with the back of his hand, serving only to smear it across his face. Michael groans, dragging Gavin to the napkins and dabbing at his face with them as though he really is a child. Gavin squawks and attempts to bat Michael's hands away but his boyfriend is much stronger than he is and far more determined. By the time Michael's done, Gavin has stood still and simply accepted his fate. He waits impatiently for Michael to finish his food, tapping his right foot on the ground in an irregular pattern.

  
"Would you stop that?" Michael barks, dropping the last bite of his burger into the bin out of frustration. He wipes his mouth less than gently, ensuring he doesn't look as stupid as his boyfriend did.  
"Yay! You're done, let's go to the Ferr-Oh my god Michael!" Gavin suddenly screams right into Michael's ear, causing the latter to jump and curse aloud. He recieves several dirty looks from parents within earshot. But he has no time to feel guilty or apologise as Gavin is suddenly tearing through the crowds with a firm grip on Michael's arm. When they stop Michael's slightly dizzy and suddenly regretting his burger. He looks up to see where Gavin has taken him, rolling his eyes at the bright stall sign.  
"Cotton candy? Really Gavin? You've just eaten." Michael tells him, trying to lead him to the Ferris Wheel he'd been so eager to get on before.

  
Naturally, thanks to Gavin's attention span similar to that of a goldfish, the Ferris Wheel has all been forgotten in favour of the sweet Carnival food.  
"Yeah, but Michael! This is different." Gavin insists, fluttering his eyelashes and pushing his bottom lip as far out as possible for effect. Michael sighs, wishing he'd let Gavin on the Ferris Wheel when he'd wanted to. Of course, Gavin isn't going to pay for his own food and the ridiculously overpriced ball of pink fluff is paid for out of Michael's wallet. Michael is only happy to find it momentarily shuts Gavin up, watching as his boyfriend picks piece by piece at the stupidly sugary sweet. They start to walk aimlessly away from the stall, Gavin no longer pointing out everything and Michael far too full to brave any ride he'd wanted to go on.

  
They've been walking for a few minutes when Gavin starts to offer the cotton candy to Michael, grinning down at him.  
"No thanks, Gavin." Michael declines, pushing it back towards Gavin's face. The Brit pouts, picking a piece off and instead trying to feed it to Michael. Michael glares, pushing Gavin's hand away and watching as the piece of cotton candy falls to the floor.  
"Michael!" Gavin whines, tugging on his boyfriend's arm. "Let me feed you!" He cries, picking another piece out.  
"No." Michael grumbles, too full and far too disgusted by the sweet to try it.  
"But everyone else is doing it!" Gavin tells him, pointing out into the crowds. Michael rolls his eyes, looking in that direction.

  
Sure enough, there are a few couples sharing their cotton candy. Michael grimaces at the image of one young, handsome man feeding his petite super-model skinny girlfriend a piece. Its obvious Gavin isn't going to let it go and Michael knows from experience to just roll with it. So he opens his mouth, awaiting the ball of sugar that never comes. Instead, something sticky hits his nose and Gavin bursts into giggles.  
"Oh! I'm sorry Michael, I didn't mean to." Gavin says between his laughter, wheezing for breath as Michael picks at the cotton candy stuck to his nose. He rolls his eyes, trying to fight the smirk that is itching to crawl across his lips. He'd never give Gavin the satisfaction of knowing he found it funny, instead keeping up the grumpy act and angrily flicking what he could get off his nose at Gavin.  
"You're an idiot, y'know that Gav?" Michael asks him fondly, tugging him through the crowds in the direction of the damned Ferris Wheel. He lets out a breathy laugh as Gavin squeaks behind him.


End file.
